


A Christimas To Remember

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC Celebrates Christimas with his loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christimas To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Wrtitten for Megan in 2004 as part of SESA

Love was one thing that JC had to give freely. He could give it to his parents who chose him to be their son. He gave it to many girls he thought he loved. He gave it to the other four members of NSYNC he called his brothers and best friends. He even gave it to the fans and the few true friends he had outside of the group.

Love was also the one thing that cost him the most. He loved many girls that broke his heart and a few boys that only wanted his money and not his love. Then came along two great men he truly loved as in the ‘ever after, my head is spinning so deep love I can’t breath.’ These two men gave him the same love back and only wanted love in return

First it had been Chris. He may be vertically challenge and deathly afraid of heights but no matter what Chris was never down. He was always cracking jokes or goofing off with Justin. It was one of those long bus trips between cities they couldn’t name or even remember that he fell in love for the first time. Chris was cracking jokes to keep Lance and Justin from being home sick that JC had laughed himself straight into love.

Next it came when they met the Backstreet Boys for the first time officially. Both groups had heard of the other even so far as to rip on each other through interviews. Backstreet saying that NYSNC is just a carbon copy and NSYNC defending them by saying that they were better than Backstreet. JC couldn’t remember exactly how it went down but he did know that he was in love for the second time. It didn’t matter that he was already in a steady relationship with Chris. He did talk it over with Chris and came to find out that Chris had a mild crush on the eldest Backstreeter. 

That was where they were today. Christmas right around the corner and JC driving Chris crazy trying to find the perfect gift for Kevin since this will be the first Christmas all three were in the same house let alone the same country. Most Christmases were spent huddled in the corner on the phone trying to convey to the missing limb how much he was missed. It also usually ended with JC in a near cationic state other than when he had to be JC of NSYNC and Chris unusually subdued or more crazy than normal. Lance then tries his damndest to coordinate both groups schedule so they can at least spend Christmas day together.  
“Josh, slow down.” Chris laughed as JC almost careened around another corner.  
“I am slowing down. We only have an hour until he gets home. I want the house to look perfect.” JC practically bubbled with happiness.  
“I know and it does. He will be happy to just see us let alone a real bed. I’m sure he won’t have time to even notice the fuzz on a peach he will be too busy undressing you.” Chris pointed out. JC grinned knowing really that is what’s going to happen.

********  
“Yo, Kev what’s got your undies in a wad?” Nick asked jokingly.  
“JC and Chris, that’s what. This will be our first true Christmas together. Every year since we got together has been either I’m away doing something with you guys for the group or they are away on Sync related business.” Kevin sounded petulant.  
“Not so. I remember every Christmas you three have spent together.” Nick replied.  
“Yeah because they either came to where we were or I went to them. Either way it was spent having Christmas dinner at some restaurant and celebrating in a hotel room. Not in our home with decorations, that damned fake tree of Chris’s, and with mistletoe hung in every doorway so no matter which one of us is under it the other will get a kiss.” Kevin smiled and had tiny lights dancing in his eyes.  
“Man, Kev turned down those lights man.” Nick joked. Even though he was joking he knew what Kevin meant. It was never the same as being home with the ones you loved on the holidays as opposed to being on the road in some strange hotel with no real decorations.  
“Yo, Kev have you even gone shopping yet for those two bozos you call boyfriends?” AJ asked behind a magazine he was currently reading.  
“Shit, no!” Kevin exclaimed. “I wouldn’t know what to get them this year. I mean what do you really get the men that can get whatever they want?”  
“Easy,” AJ grinned.  
“Oh man Aje you are not taking me out shopping for Chris and JC!” Kevin exclaimed. He knew of shopping with AJ remembering in the early days when he had to be the ‘adult’ when out with Nick and AJ.  
“C’mon Kev, we’ll even get Howie to go out with you. You know his nickname of Latin Lover is true.” Nick added.  
The next four hours were spent with Kevin being dragged from store to store by AJ, Nick and sometimes even Howie. While they were there to help Kevin shop for Chris and JC, Howie found the perfect gift for his boyfriend, Brian Littrell. Also Nick and AJ were also able to find gifts for some family members as well as AJ finding the complete Lord of The Rings Trilogy Directors Cut DVDs for himself when on the road and away from his Elfin King or otherwise known as Orlando Bloom.  
**********  
Arriving at the airport in tack Chris and JC sit and wait for the boys’ flight to land. The shopping then decorating the house took most of the previous day as did the fabulous sex they had. They both said that then they would be open and ready for Kevin.  
“Flight 9014 New York to Orlando now unloading at gate 17.” The voice over the intercom announced.  
“That’s our gate. C’mon C time to get our man.” Chris said as he dragged JC to the gate.  
“Kevin!!!!!” JC and Chris both screamed as soon as they saw him. Luckily word hadn’t gotten out that Kevin would be arriving at this airport at this time with two NSYNC Members waiting for him.  
“Hmmm….” Kevin said as he was soon engulfed by both Chris and JC.  
.The other members of Backstreet just skirted the three men as they made there way to the baggage claim.  
“Don’t worry Kev; we’ll get your bag.” Brian joked as he patted his cousin on the back.  
Kevin didn’t even notice what with his tongue engulfed in either JC’s or Chris’s mouth.  
“Hmmm…love you too.” Kevin was able to get out after his tongue was done being eaten by his boyfriends.  
**********  
The next couple of days were a blur of sex and more sex. Kevin couldn’t walk quite straight after he was able to leave the bed. He was able to finish hanging the mistletoe as well as finish decorating the tree by putting the star on top.

Christmas morning finally dawned in a haze of heat and sweat; although Florida is a warm state usually it’s in the lower fifties for the winter months.  
“Is it just me or is this weather a bit un-normal?” Kevin asked.  
“A little but who cares. We are all here together.” Chris quipped as he gave Kevin a quick peck on the lips due to being under the mistletoe.

The three men soon tore into the Christmas gifts that were under the tree.

“Chris, you seriously didn’t have to get me this.” Kevin said as he looked at the gift card for a local massage parlor that also specializes in waxing men’s chest and eyebrows.

“Yes, I did. You’ve been getting a bit hairy again and those eyebrows are getting scary.”

“Thanks I love it. Now you must open my gift to you.” Kevin pointed to the gift in question.

Chris ripped open the package to stare at a handwritten note. “Wow, you are seriously giving me free reign with AJ on a golf day.” Chris was flabbergasted.

“Josh your turn.” Kevin said.

“Josh opened first the gift from Chris knowing it had to be something incredibly goofy. “Oh my gosh, this is great Chris. Thank you.” JC was excited to receive some computer software he has been eyeing to help with his writing. Next he opened his gift from Kevin, “Wow, what can I say. This is great.” JC’s smile was radiating as he gave Kevin a soft kiss.

“Well I guess I must open my gift from JC.” Kevin said. Taking a look at the simple wrapping of the Sunday comics on the box he unwrapped it carefully to pull out a t-shirt. Not understanding he looked at JC with questions in his eyes. 

“Its made from recycled cotton and the dies used are all natural. Everything about the shirt is environmentally friendly.” JC smiled as he noticed the look of happiness pass on both Kevin and Chris’s faces.

“Thank you babe” Kevin said.

“I guess I’m last again.” Chris said as he unwrapped a small box from JC. “Wow Josh you really thought this through. A key chain with keys.” He quipped.

“Um, those keys actually go to something that is hiding in the garage.” JC said as Chris got up and made a bee line for the garage. Opening up the man door he saw a brand new yet to be released Harley Davidson motorcycle. 

”Jaceeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Chris squealed as he hugged the stuffing out of JC.

Soon it was New Years and both bands were together for the upcoming New Year celebration.

“Nick, have you ever made a move on Joey yet?” Josh asked  
Nick just shook his head, “Nah, he has a kid now so I don’t want to be the one that breaks them up so to speak.”  
“Nick, he loves you and so does Brianna for that matter. Go for it, nothing like a New Year’s kiss to start off a new relationship.” Josh grinned as he noticed the look of determination coming over his face.

In the corner AJ was currently getting his grove on with Brian, of course Brian was talking to Leighanne, the mother to his son, trying to get a time for him to have Baylee for a few days.

Soon the countdown was starting….

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

JC, Chris and Kevin welcomed the New Year with a kiss as a few gropes with the three of them heading off to bed leaving the party downstairs. That was there relationship. Love comes in threes and during a Christmas to remember.


End file.
